The Tail Of The Gaming Huntress
by AuroraPax
Summary: Follow my story as I travel to the world of Remnant with the legendary powers of the Gamer! But this world is not as I remember from the show, In fact nothing is as it should be! the Grimm are stronger, the humans and faunus hate each other even more than before, and most importantly... WHO GAVE NORA A FLAMETHROWER! "PANCAKES!" NORA NO!"NORA YES!"
1. Of Those Who Are Lost To Dust

_**Disclaimer- I do not own RWBY, The Gamer, or my own soul.**_

 _ **Hello readers. As a start for this new fic I would just like to say…. I'm sorry. In my last fic I promised that I would update regularly and take you all on an adventure. I ended up with 4 half assed chapters and gave up. Granted the main reason I stopped was my computer braking, but by the time I got a new one there was so much going on in my life that I just couldn't make the time to write. So rather than try to revive a the old one (mainly because I completely forgot where I was heading with it and partially because of all the new info from) I'm starting another completely new one! And you know what? When I say this is going to be an adventure this time I MEAN IT! So, unbuckle your seatbelt, strip down to your skivvies, and hide the syrup cause if Nora drinks it Popo shakes in fear. Or possibly arousal but that's too terrifying to think of so let's not do that.**_

 _ **ANYWAY….**_

 _ **As my favorite topic of fic nowadays is The Gamer I've decided to try and give it my own spin. With my own sick twisted imagination combined with RWBY and the power of a maximum 3 hours bedrest every night! (help me)**_

"Hi how are you."- normal human speech

" **Mana bolt."** \- spell/skill

" _What the heck? "- inner thoughts_

 _ **[bush did 9/11]**_ \- the game/Author

 _ **Chapter 1- Of those who are lost to dust**_

 _Darkness. Not the kind you get at night, but an all-encompassing void. That was all I knew at the moment. My life, my name, it was all gone. I could remember basic things, like math and what a book or a video game was. But that was all. Was I dead? Was this heaven or hell? I had no idea._

 _ **[loading 1%]**_

 _Its quiet, but not in the insanity causing eternal kind. More like the eternal peace kind, so maybe this is heaven after all?_

 _ **[loading 1%]**_

 _I think this is the first time I've ever felt so at peace with mysel-_

 _ **[loading 1%]**_

 _Ok what the hell? Why is there a robotic voice repeating the same percentage of a countdown? Wait. Oh no. is this hell?_

 _ **[loading 1%]**_

 _Is this seriously my hell? A loading screen that never increases its percentage?_

 _ **[loading 96%]**_

… _wat_

 _ **[loading 97% 98% 99% -1% -2%]**_

 _WAT_

 _ **[a critical system error has occurred. Heavens feel inaccessible due to lack of memory storage.]**_

 _Did I just get denied entry to heaven because of a freekin storage error?_

 _ **[Entry to paradise will not be available until a memory storage error can be corrected. Alterative option available. Alternate reality in peril from unknown god level lifeform. would you like to correct this unsanctioned heavenly intervention, or wait for system to correct the error?]**_

 _Ok I'm guessing this is like, god's secretary or something. Guess I should respond?_ "ok um… I don't know if I feel like fighting some kind of god so how long will the error take be corrected?" I say with hesitation.

 _ **[Who the fuck is you calling a secretary you little shi- ahem. I mean… hol up let me check fam.]**_

… _ok the voice coming out of the void is angry at me now. My bad._

 _ **[so, about that storage fix, because you were faithless in life and not really much of a significant person you've kind of been put behind a few of the more priority persons who are experiencing the same problem.]**_

"soooo….. how long we talking here? Like an hour?"

 _ **[6]**_

"hours?"

 _ **[eons!]**_

"…"

 _ **[…]**_

"ill take the certain death against some out of control god over millions of years with a loading screen."

 _ **[I mean you could stay here with me for a little while if you want…]**_

"No, I'd rather get started. I mean I don't know what a random human is supposed to do against a god but may as well get to it am I right?"

 _ **[ subroutine program starting up. Allowing for easy leveling up. Installing quests. Adding content to world for improved experience. Game set to easy mode.]**_

 _Gamer? Does that mean I will live like a game character? Without my memory's I can't remember any games or playing them. Maybe this "system" will help me out?_

 _ **An error has occurred. Easy mode cannot be applied due to damaged memory storage. Game set to "holy sh*t mode"**_

"This is because I didn't want to hang out with you isn't it?"

 _ **[IM LONELY YOU ASS! Now entering game world ?]**_

"Holy crap lag WHY IS HEAVEN LAGGING "

The next thing I knew I was in total darkness again. Only this time it didn't last very long as a screen appeared before me.

 _ **[Character creation- Would you like to change your appearance? This will alter your starting appearance; your body may change in the future due to multiple different factors.]**_

The person on screen that appeared before me was a young girl Standing short and very light weight but not in a sickly sense. They had blue eyes and straight dirty blond hair. Skimming threw the options for customization I choose to keep the body the way it was but make my hair purple and cut in a side parted bob with my eyes a deep glowing amber. I'm guessing the body was what I looked like in life so I didn't want to change it too much. Then I see something very interesting. Race. There were 35 different options available each with different perks but only 5 were readable and even then, some were hard to make out.

 _ **[Human-**_ **Human Privilege: Yay racism! Due to humans being the dominant race your chances of being discriminated against are nearly zero and charisma has heightened effect against fellow humans! Now aint that just quacking crazy jimmbo? Warning- lose 20% exp gain to intelligence]**

 **[ _?_** **-Ancient Instinct: all senses are heightened beyond a normal humans. Unarmed attacks do 20% more damage. Rawr. Warning- weakness to racism.]**

 _ **[cyborg human-**_ **Booya!: +25% exp gained toward learning all technological based crafting skills. Warning- Weakness to water and cold.]**

 _ **[cyborg ?-**_ **Eidetic Memory: your electronic memory processor Warning- weakness to water and cold. Also, like, SUPER racism.]**

 _ **[Robot-**_ **Come with me if you want to live: interface with any technology your level or lower. Dose not work on unwilling cyborgs. Weakness- water and cold weather. Also magnets. They'll turn penny's into quarters my guy.]**

Ok im slightly concerned for the sanity of whatever this system is… but on to business. Robot and both cyborg races were out because they had a demerit of being weakened by both water and cold weather which outweighed their perks. Human was also out because I have no idea if I can get my old memory's back so no negative gain toward my intelligence thank you. Guess I'm going with option number two. I mean seriously why the heck were these starting skills so bad?

 **[I can answer that]**

 _oh. You heard all of that?_

 **[yes. I am the game systems failsafe. Call me failsafe! I will be your assistant and help you through your journey in this world.** _ **but im going to be SUPER unpleasant about it**_ **]**

With every word I grow more concerned for this things sanity, but if its here to help then I may as well use it to answer my major concern. _Failsafe, why can't I remember my old life?_

 **[right now, you are purgatory. All souls pass through here before reaching the afterlife. You cannot access personal memory's in purgatory. Your memories are suppressed so that saint peter, the guardian of heaven gates, can purge the dramatic memory of death from your mind.]**

 _Oh, so its like a defense mechanism so that souls going to heaven don't all have like, ptsd from the pain of dyeing?_

 **[yes. Your memory's will return to you upon entering the game.** _ **So hurry up…. I'm getting bored.]**_

I hit the glitchy second race, but instead of getting new customization options like I assumed I instead got a new prompt.

 _ **[What is your favorite animal?]**_

A new screen pops up. This one with a list of millions of different animals and species. Rather than look through them all I hit a random one near the top.

 **[you have selected {fox} as your animal. Now updating physical form. Update successful. Now loading into the game!]**

The prompt is replaced the void once again. I'm not sure how long I was there but eventually I began to see light. But then suddenly I could remember myself. Not everything, I still couldn't recall my name or what my family was like but I could remember games I had played and movies I had watched. I could also recall that foxes WERE in fact my favorite animal so that's a win.

 _Hey failsafe. Why can't I remember everything?_

 **[your memory's will take a few minutes to fully load in. you should have them all back shortly after you appear in the game world!** _ **it's going to be hilarious.]**_

 _What's so funny, was I a comedian in life or something?_ And as that thought went threw my mind the light engulfed my completely along with a final message.

 _ **Welcome to the world of Remnant!**_

Instantly the small light engulfed me entirely and I can feel my body for the first time since I awoke within the void It takes me a moment to gain my bearings. As I look around I find myself in a clearing surrounded by trees with a small lake in the center.

 _Hmm. Remnant? That means this is the world of RWBY. If this actually is RWBY, That means the blurry character creation options where Faunus._ I check my ears but don't feel anything but regular human nubs.

 _So maybe its.._

I reach down to my tail bone, and sure enough there's a big fluffy fox tail sticking out of my spine. Which is also when I notice two crucial things. One is that I have yet to check this message in front of my face labeled _**"quest available".**_ Its also then that I notice a very cool breeze.

"ok game WHY AM I NAKED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS!"

 _ **[Would you like some help? Yes/no]**_

I select yes quickly by jabbing the symbol in the air in front of me while covering my modesty half hazard with my arms and tail.

 **[Game Difficulty does not change the skill of anyone or thing within the world or the strength of potential enemys. Rather it changes how much wealth and power the player starts with.]**

 **Difficulty levels-**

 **[Wimp: start out as the child of wealthy huntsmen with high base stat points and lots of lien. -the name says it all. You sad pathetic child.]**

 **[Easy: start out with normal parents in a large city. Moderate base stat points and a monthly allowance. -for players who don't know much about gaming and need a bit of a helping hand]**

 **[normal: start out with minimum wage parents in a small town. You get a slight allowance but will need to work to earn any significant lien. You cannot select your base stats like in wimp and easy, rather base stats all start out at 10. -for the average player]**

 **[Hard: start out with poor parents and low base stats. You must work to get any lien. – for players who want to be independent and strong on their own terms.]**

 **[Holy sh*t!: you have no set backstory, not starting points, no lien, and no legal citizenship or rights. All stats start at 1.]**

All of the difficulties were grayed out except Holy sh*t which means that's what I had on and probably couldn't change that now that I had already started the "game".

 _Failsafe why am I on the hardest possible difficulty?_

 **[only so much of heavens recourses could be devoted to bringing you here so creating a family, even if they hade been "killed off" as part of your "backstory", was not possible. So the system automatically selected the only mode that did not require this.]**

…. _fuck me. System show me my stats_

 _ **Name- ?**_

 _ **Legend- {none}**_

 _ **Title- {none}**_

 _ **LVL 0**_

 _ **HP: 100/100 its your health… duh**_

 _ **AP: 0/0 Aura Points. Will remain 0 until aura is unlocked.**_

 _ **MP: 10/10 magic points. Magic is a legend to most people, but you aren't most people are ya?**_

 _ **STR: 1 STR determines physical strength and jump height**_

 _ **VIT: 1 VIT determines Max HP resistances and HP regeneration. {HP- 5% an hour}**_

 _ **DEX: 1 DEX determines speed and agility as well as the cooldown of physical skills.**_

 _ **INT: 1 INT determines your AP regeneration as well as the power of your semblance. {Ap- 5% an Hour}**_

 _ **WIS: 1 WIS determines your MP regeneration, magic damage, and max MP. {MP- 5% an hour}**_

 _ **LUK: ? Luck determines item drops as well as the chance of winning a bet. Also increases chance of making friends with people you meet.**_

 _ **Semblance- locked**_

I hade quite a few questions about the machanics of this game but there was one thing that struck me as very interesting.

 _That's odd._ I think as I look at the luck stat. _maybe the game is glitching again? No this is an actual reality im in so there shouldn't be glitches like that. Let me try…._

I reach out my hand, clicking the question mark next to luck.

 _ **[Within you is the blood of a fox. Skill unlocked [Kitsune luck-Because of this your luck stat is and always will be beyond comprehension.} Normally you gain a perk at intervals of 50. Since your luck is WAY beyond this, you will instead gain luck stats every 10 levels]**_

 _Ok. That actually kind of makes up for all the way the game has screwed me over so far._

"AHHHHHHHH BEOWOLVES!" just then I hear a voice call out from close by. It sounds like a small girl is being attacked by some Grimm.

 _Damn I wish I could help, but with my stats I'd be better off running away right? Its not cowardly to be smart!_

… _.._

 _Wait. From the look of my body I'm a young child. I'd say I'm around 6, and this is the world of RWBY, then…_

 _Forest, Beowolves, little girl in the forest….._

 _That's Yang isn't it?_

I get up from my sitting position with a heavy sigh.

 _Well I cant just let a main character die. Bumblebee is my favorite ship and I'm not about to let yang get mauled before she even meets Blake._

But a new problem arose when I was about halfway through the tree line. I could see yang now, and the wagon I knew to contain Ruby's sleeping form. But something was very wrong.

 **[update: memory fully restored]**

As I was about to cross into the clearing where the girls were my memories suddenly returned in full. And with them something else.

The memory of how I _DIED_.

I was almost 20, I had been walking how from my job at a local deli when a drunk driver came out of nowhere. But it didn't hit me. It hit a light post….

And then the light post fell on a gas tank…

Which then exploded…

And then another driver got distracted by the explosion and hit a bush…

And a FREEKING BEAR RUNS OUT FROM BEHIND THE BUSH AND PROCEDES TO _MAUL ME!_

How the heck dose that even HAPPEN!

The pain from the memory of my death makes my entire body freeze, but its not the only reason.

The Beowolves remind me of the bear.

And now all I can feel is the fear and my mind is telling me to _RUN!_ RUNRUNRUNAWAYBEFORYO-

But as suddenly as that feeling game over my it dispersed, and a new message appeared.

 **[new skills have been unlocked**

 **Gamers Mind {passive} – immune to any form of mental of psychic de-buffs or attacks. Allows the gamer to think things through clearly even in the most hopeless situations.**

 **Gamers Body {passive} -your body is like that of a game character! Any damage received will physically heal as long as you have HP to spare. If Your HP drops to 0 you will not immediately die, but until your HP regenerates the Gamers Body and Gamers Mind will temporarily deactivate.]**

 _Hmm. Ok that's actually nice. I was expecting to get gamers mind and body based on some fanfiction I can now remember reading in the past, but the fact that I don't die upon reaching 0 HP is REALY cool!_

"hey… kid. You…. Alright over there?"

I was startled, Gamers Mind keeping me from screaming in fright, as I looked up to see none other the Drunkle- I mean uncle Qrow looking at me with concern.

 _Wow, I was so wrapped up in my gamer power that I COMPLETELY missed Qrow swing in and save the day…. I hope that doesn't become a normal thing for me_

 **[for discovering a potentially fatal flaw in yourself, your WIS and INT have gone up by 1!]**

 _Neat!_ I think, swiping the message aside.

"do you know what im saying kiddo?" Qrow asked as he was inching closer to me while Yang stood behind him and im guessing Ruby was still in her wagon asleep. But why did Qrow sound so concerned and why was Yang blushing?

 _Wait. THAT'S RIGHT IM NAKED! I must look like some weird wild girl that's never been to civilization before. Wait that's technically exactly what they think! Crap I should probably say something before this gets any more awkward._

"Hi" I say simply, waving the hand not being used to cover myself to show him that I do in fact understand him.

That stopped Qrow in his tracks as he seemed to consider something for a moment. "kid what are you doing out here? Don't you know how dangerous these woods are? And where are your clothes youll catch your death in this weather!"

 _A responsible Qrow? No I can smell the slight sent of alcohol from him. I guess given his nieces being in danger and my appearance must have sobered him up quite a bit. But I can use this to my advantage!_ I had a sob story ready in my mide within seconds. Id use my age and ragged appearance to get him to take me home, then when things had settled down id find a way to get him to take me to Ospin!

 _Ill probably just say I have "info for the wizard about the wicked witch". something obscure that lets him know I have information on the secret happenings of this world without reveling the whole "your a tv show character and im from a different universe" thing._

But just as I went to move towards him I tripped and hit my head. There was no real pain thanks to gamers body but as I looked up I saw that my HP had dropped to 0/100.

 **[Gamers Mind deactivated. Gamers Body deactivated. Entering sleep mode to increase HP regeneration speed. HP regen increased to 10% an Hour. Estimated time- 10 hours]**

The last thing I saw was Qrow dashing toward me before my face hit the dirt and my world went black.

10 hours later.

After what felt like days of ABSOLUTLY NOTHING to me I finally regained feeling in my body and began to wake up. The moment my eyes opened I noticed quite a few things. The first was that "quest available" notice from earlier that I never checked on. Only now it said "quest complete".

I click on the icon and an assortment of pings and confetti noises sound off as a new message appears.

 **[main quest-** **A Hunting We Will Go** **. Track down and destroy the rouge god running lose on this world.]**

 **{part 0- Save The Main Character! }**

 **Step 1- figure out where you are- Complete**

 **Step 2- increase at least one stat by 1 point: Reward +5 lien- Complete**

 **Step 3- convince Qrow to take you back to Yang and Ruby's house: Reward +1 Normal T-shirt- complete**

 **Bonus step- Increase a second stat by 1: Reward +1 Random Title- complete**

The next thing I notice was that I did in fact have a t-shirt on. From its size I'm guessing that it belongs to Yang and Ruby's dad. I was wrapped up on a twin sized bed with forest green covers and a wood pattern style pillow. Judging by the lack of personal decorations like pictures or other such items in the room this appeared to be a quest bedroom.

I should probably get up and talk to Qrow so I can get along with this main quest. Buuuuut My first order of business is that title. In RPG's Titles can give anything from small boosts in power to major OP ability's and im going to need all the help I can get.

 **[title-Pathetic : Your appearance is so pathetic even the Grimm pity you. This title grants a 10% chance that any enemy will lose interest and leave you alive to go do something more worth their time!]**

 _Wow failsafe that's just mean. But it's the only title I have so I may as well equip it._ As I do so I notice that there is something under title labeled legend. As I look at it closer two notifications pop up.

 **[legend: while titles grant passive traits and slight physical changes legends grant skills that cannot be learned normally such as another person's semblance, or a complete physical transformation like turning into a 9 tails]**

 **[a skill has been unlocked due to a special action- observe]**

 **{observe- {passive} LVL MAX: observe allows you to see the relative strength of objects or people. The amount of information you can see is determined by your player level.**

Ok observe is definitely going to be one of those skills that I abuse the hell out of. But Legends? Now that was OP as hell. 9 Tails? I can turn into Freeking Kurama? GIMMI GIMMI!

 **[quest unlocked- Legend of Legends: receive your first legend!**

 **Step 1- ?**

 **Step 2- ?**

 **Step 3-?**

 **Rewards- ?**

 _Damn. I must need to be a higher level before I can actually get one of those. May as well get up and go talk to somebody. Maybe Qrow because he's been staring at me for the last 5 minutes from the doorway-_

I make eye contact with the older man. He has a plate full of eggs in one hand and he's staring at me like I'm a madwoman. For some reason I cant use observe on him, probably because he's so much stronger than me? but why was he staring at me like that?

 _Oh wait I've been swiping at the air for 5 minutes making a bunch of faces of course he think I'm weird! Failsafe why didn't you tell me he was here!_

 **[I'm sorry, I did not realize it was my job to do everything for you! Would you like some tea? Maybe I should fluff your pillow?]**

I cough awkwardly into my hand, getting Qrows attention. "so. Ummmm. Lovely weather were having?"

 _Nice job me. Totally not making it worse_

Qrow sets the plate down on an end table and sits down next to me. "listen kid" he says taking a swing from his flask. "I need you to answer a few questions for me, can you do that?" I nod yes. "what is your name?"

I actually have to think for a moment. I could use my original name but that might seem weird in this world. so I go with something that fits better in the fantasy setting of remnant. "Eris." I say. Making sure to sound confident enough so he doesn't suspect that I literally just thought is up on the spot.

He nods. "ok and where are you from Eris? Where are your parents?"

At this I do what I planed to do back in the woods. I put on my saddest puppy dog eyes and nod my head. In this world people lose entire family's to Grimm daily, so its all the Huntsmen needs to put things together. As far as he's concerned I have no home and no family, which is technically true now.

His eyes soften but that's the only indication of pity I get from him. "ok then I guess I don't need to ask about why you were naked in the woods." I blush slightly as I remember our embarrassing first encounter. "just one more question and then we can work out what to do next ok?"

I nod yes, but as my chin comes down I feel something cold press against my neck, as I look up I see Qrow. Only he's no longer siting down, he's standing, and his sword is less than an inch away from severing my head and he's gazing a hole right through me. Suddenly his voice comes out again, but its not the lazy slightly slurred voice from earlier. Now its cold and very focused.

"How long have you been working for Salem little mage?"

"…"

 **[…]**

 _WWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!?_

 _ **Name- ?**_

 _ **Legend- {none}**_

 _ **Title- {pathetic- 10% chance of enemy's sparing your life }**_

 _ **LVL 0**_

 _ **HP: 100/100**_

 _ **AP: 0/0**_

 _ **MP: 10/10**_

 _ **STR: 1**_

 _ **VIT: 1**_

 _ **DEX: 1**_

 _ **INT: 2**_

 _ **WIS: 2**_

 _ **LUK: ?**_

 _ **Semblance- locked**_

 _ **And that's it for chapter one. If you have any suggestions for titles, legends, or skills that Eris should learn then please feel free to leave a comment. I haven't been able to sit and wright for quite a while so expect my skill to improve greatly over the course of the fic. Also, there are a few OC slots open for this story so if you'd like to have a character featured in the coming chapters message me the details!**_

 _ **Something id like to point out here and now is that this story will diverge GREATLY from the original. This is going to be explored much more in the next chapter so stay tuned for more action, adventure, possible romance, and a buttload of comedic world destroying madness muhahahahahah!**_


	2. Prelude To A Mad World

_**HELLO EVERYONE! I'm really sorry for the delay on this chapter but there was a medical emergency at my job and I've been working SUPER overtime for weeks now. From now on my upload schedule is going to be every week-week and a half. Also, important to note is that I am changing up my writing style slightly, nothing too major but switching between so many different styles for different voices and people was getting tedious. To clarify**_

 _This indicates thoughts._

" **Bold letters are failsafe speaking."**

" _ **and this is failsafe's "evil" side speaking."**_

 _ **Aurora-Now withought further delay sit back, relax, and enjoy-**_

 _ **Nora-PANCKAKES!**_

 _ **Aurora-Nora no! you're not even in the story yet how the hell did you get in here?!**_

 _ **Nora-MUAHAHAHAHAHAAH!**_

 _ **Aurora-Start the chapter start it before she brakes the fourth wall!**_

(OwO)

What the hell. That's the only thing I could think as Qrows scythe pressed even closer to my neck, glaring at me with the killing intent of a seasoned warrior, a look that told me he wasn't in the mood for games. I knew if I didn't speak soon I was probably dead. But what was he talking about? Salem? Why would he think I was working for Salem?

" **Captain, I think I might have an idea of why he thinks you're with the witch."**

" _Oh thank god! What is it?"_

" **even though you do not yet posse's mana, you do have what is know as a 'magus container' which is where magical energy would be stored if you had it!** _ **Cause your, you know, pathetically weak.**_ **"**

" _Ok but then why does that mean I work for creepy Grimm lady?"_

 **Since the only known ways for a normal person to obtain one in this world is through a mage, and the only mages known are Salem and Ozbin they have likely deduced that you got yours from the former!**

" _ok that dose make some sense. But wait then why do they not think I'm a maiden?_

" **That would be because all the maidens are already accounted for at this point In time.** _ **And because your like, WAY to weak to be one."**_

"Last chance girly." My breath hitched as Qrow pressed his scythe Dangerously close, cutting off my thought prosses and making me scoot back on the bed. "start talking or I start making a mess, what is your connection to Salem?"

I could tell this was the final chance I was getting. My make it or brake it moment, but what do I do? What do I say?

" **captain, if I might interject. I could remove the** **Gamers Mind** **temporarily, allowing you to break down. it might at least buy you some time.**

And as she finished speaking I could feel the buffers on my emotions release. Now what did I do next you may wonder? Well in not ashamed to admit that I did what any emotionally stable person would in this situation.

I began wailing hysterically and pissed myself.

A look of complete and utter shock crossed Qrows face and I felt the blade leave me in an instant. Im not sure exactly what he made of the situation, but with ought the assistance of my skill I was TERRIFIED! I was in a world I dident understand I had voices in my head and I FREEKING DIED Oh My Goddd WHAtDOIdOwHaTAmIGOnnaDO

And then I felt something wrap around me. I was still panicking of course but this thing around me felt so warm and safe and I looked up to find my savior only to see my pathetic form was being hosted in the arms of non-other than Taiyang Xiao long. He must have herd me crying.

"Qrow that's enough!" it wasn't quite a shout, but his voice held a heavy undertone of rage. "Oz told us not to act until he got here and you go and make a child brake down in fear! Im going to get her in some dry cloths and YOU are washing the sheets. Consider it your punishment!"

" _It's official. Changes to cannon be damned I was staying right here till I could get into one of the hunter schools. Tai is best dad. Also Qrows a dick. Oh hey_ _ **Gamers Mind**_ __ _is back! And my tail feels suddenly heavy. Why is it so wet? …oh."_

" _Gross."_

" **I figured you having a genuine reaction would result in Qrow backing down. And Look! I was correct!** _ **I'm going to use your reaction as blackmail material for the rest of your life!"**_

"… _. I feel like I should be offended but id do then same thing so I cant really argue with that."_

We were in a bathroom now and TaiYang was filling a tub with hot water, he looked down at my face and gave me a small smile. "I'm sorry about that kiddo. Qrows not a bad guy but he's just really stressed out, are you going to be ok? I nodded yes and pointed at the tub with a look of confusion. Tai seemed to notice this and chucked. "you should get cleaned up, you've been out for quite a while and no offence but your not exactly clean at the moment." He placed me down next to the bath and began to walk toward the door. "Ill bring you some clean clothes in a few minutes, you can leave your shirt in the hamper to your left" and with that said he walked out, leaving me to myself.

I stripped the now… damp… shirt and went to step into the water when a new notification appeared before me.

 **Would you like to take a bath? Y/N**

" _why is this even… I'm not even gonna ask''_

I clicked on the Yes option, and then something unexpected happened. Where a second ago I was cold, wet, and rather dirty, my body was suddenly squeaky clean and dried off.

" _failsafe?''_

" **yes captain?"**

" _what the hell was that?"_

" **since you will be required to fight constantly with little free time in the future, the game power has been equipped with numerus 'quality of life' features.** _ **Like instant baths, for when your so lazy you can't even take time to relax.**_

"… _. words hurt failsafe. They really do."_

Not wanting to explain instant baths to everyone and feeling stressed from the absolute clusterfuck that was my life I opted to actually take a bath the normal way. About ten minutes tai came in and placed some clothes on the counter but I dident even acknowledge him. I don't know if it's the stress or the fox attributes but this bath is HEVENLY. I probably would have been in there for hours if failsafe hadent started nagging me. I climbed out of the bath and was prompted by my power to dry off which I accepted. I then stepped over to the counter and looked over the clothes that were left for me. It was simple, a purple blouse with a black trim and some plain underwhere. What caught my eye though was that they both had a hole in the back, for the tail to go through. And they also had a particular smell to them. That smell that's always on clothes right after you buy them.

" _huh."_ I thought _. "I guess they bought these for me. That was nice of them."_ If it wasn't clear before it was now. Tai is my favorite person in this new world. hands down. Also Qrows a dick did I mention Qrows a dick?

Cause he's a dick.

" **Captain. You should be aware that there is a incredibly powerful energy source entering the building.** _**I think it's that… Ozbin character?"**_

" _Really? I'm not getting any notifications or anything. Now that I think of it where do you keep getting all of this information from?"_

" **oh that's quite simple. My main directive is to act as your guide! I am equipped with multiple skills such as knowledge of this world, the ability to sense energy, and the ability to poses a unused body!"**

"So your basically a familiar than? Well that's certainly good to kn- wait! What do you mean an 'unused' body?

" **Essentially it means that you could place me inside anything that could function as a 'body'. This includes deactivated robots, puppets, drones, or corpses! Please do not place me in a dead body, that would be uncomfortable!** _ **And like… SUPER unsanitary**_ **"**

Yep. Failsafe scared me. She scared me a lot. And that's with **Gamers Mind** activated.

(OwO)

Keeping failsafe's ability's in mind for later use I decided to go out and meet the 'wonderful wizard' himself. I stepped out of the bathroom and into what appeared to be the living room. Qrow wasn't here, but TaiYang sat on a couch across from what appeared to be some kind of holographic T.V, and to his left sat the wizard of oz in all of his wizardly splendor. Strangely my **observe** didn't work on him because unlike with Qrow I couldn't even see his name, just a big bold question mark. The man pushed up his glasses to the bridge of his nose and faced the former huntsman. "Mr. Xio Long I hate to be a bother but could we have the room?"

Oh boy. Now what do I do? Qrow might have lost interest in his in interrogation due to my little breakdown but that wont work on this man. Should I tell him the truth? Tai gave me a friendly nod as he passed by, sending a warm smile my way as he left the room.

He. Is. Best. Dad.

I took his place on the couch and waited in silence as Ozbin drank from his supposedly infinite cup of coffee. Wait, that wasn't coffee I could clearly smell…

Oh my god it really IS hot chocolate! The fanfics were right!

"So tell me, what's your name little one?" he placed his mug down on the coffee table in front of us, turning his full attention to me. "My names Eris, What's your name!" my voice came out much higher than I remembered it being in my old life, but then again I was physically a child again and it would definitely help me play the part of one.

"Oh? I would have assumed that you were already aware of that from your first life? my name is Professor Ozpin." The amusement was clear on his face as he looked at my completely gob smacked expression. He knew? How the heck did he know about that? Who could have even told him this information!

"HaHa! from your reaction I'm guessing that you are not yet aware of the details regarding why you are in this world?"

I schooled my features and nodded in confirmation. "I know there's some sort of 'god level being' on a rampage but that's about it." This seemed to give the man pause and some of the amusement faded from his expression. "They really didn't tell you anything else? Not even the details on the who the gods are?" from my still obvious confusion he must have realized my answer was yes because he let out a sigh and rubbed the sides of his head.

"Alright before we begin on the specifics of the situation I must first explain the gods as well as how the multiverse works, but don't worry ill make sure not to overcomplicate it, I'm not a 'professor' for nothing you know. First you need to understand the gods. The god of Existence is the first. They came before all things and are considered to be the 'parent' of the others. There are 12 of them in total, all of them exist outside the laws of reality and are completely and truly immortal, not even the God of existence can permanently destroy the others."

"Wait." I interrupted, confusion marring my features once again. "if we cant kill the god who went rouge then what use is fighting them going to be?" Oz nodded at this, giving me a small smile. "Ill come back to this later, but it is actually a god LEVEL being, not an actual god. One important thing about the gods is that they rarely ever directly interfere with the mortal realms, giving all mortals the potential for free will and all of that."

I deadpanned at that last comment. " _he says that like free will is a bad thing"_

"Anyway" he continued. "Of the 12 of these gods there are only 5 that you need to worry about. Yorwegh, the god of life. He is the one who allowed you passage here. Then there is Dominus, the god of War who is the only one allowed too directly interfere in a mortal battle. He is the most likely to lend us his assistance should your fights escalate to a certain level of destruction. Next are Luna and Celestia. They are the twins of night and day. They are the twins who oversee balance in the universe and due to the unique circumstances they are exempt from the laws binding the gods and can interfere freely, so your likely to meet them at some point. Finally, there is the god of time, the first god that came into being after Existence. And though you know the name I use in this life ill introduce my true self, my name is Ozphelipin Chronicle." As he said this the air shifted around him, and instead of the semi-young white-haired man I was used too he now highly resembled Gandalf from lord of the rings, only his hair glowed like white fire and he carried his clockwork gear cane thing.

…

WHAAAAAAAAAT?! he was! but he- how- i?

" **has stopped, would you like to send a report?**

" _you knew about this didn't you? Why didn't you say anything!?"_

" **Because, Mr. Ozbin is capable of explaining things much better than I am.** _ **Also, I wanted to see the stupid look on your face when you found out.**_

"Do you have any questions before we move on, Ms. Eris?" he even SOUNDED like Ian Mckelln!

"nope" I said. "I'm not even really that surprised, lay the rest on me old man!" amusement overtook him once again as he began to chuckle. "Well the next thing you need to know is about our enemy." My hand rose up. "And no its not Salem. All things considered the only reason she's alive is because, as a god, I am forbidden from dealing the final blow."

And my hand dropped back down again. "Our enemy is… unique being. One that that was actually born in the original universe, which is your dimension. It is Otherwise referred to as the universes 'origin point'. This creature is in a sense the culmination of billions of souls who died with regrets, fused together in purgatory and given a physical body through means that we have yet to determine."

He paused for a moment, giving me time to consider that information. It was… disturbing to say the least. All those souls twisted together like that is just… horrifying. And as I thought about it I realized something. "That's what's happening to the afterlife isn't it?" I ask. "its not that you have no room or resources, its that the gods don't want to risk giving this thing access to more souls?"

He nodded solemnly at this, seeming to lose focus for a moment. "The entity calls itself 'Dread'. Its goal, to our understanding, is to absorb all of the souls in the multiverse, for doing this would potentially give it enough power to enter the pocket reality where the god of Existence resides.'Dread would then be able to use the power of its culminated souls to force Existence to restart the univers, something that NONE of the gods are looking forward to. We would survive obviously, but we would be forced to start ALL OVER AGAIN. 37,983 times is enough for at least nine hundred trillion years thank you very much!"

Jesus Christ just how old is the uni-

no, never mind. If I ask him ill just get a headache even with **Gamers Mind.**

"Before we move on too YOUR part in all of this you should know how the multiverse works. There are not INFINITE universes, even we omnipotent beings cant be bothered monitoring THAT many people. But essentially every fictional world from your own universe has its own dimension where it is real. The more 'popular' ones have sub-dimensions where certain events happened differently. Such as a RWBY verse where Mr. Ark isn't a complete moron for example." Him and I both shared a laugh at the blonde's expense. Ill probably buy him lunch at some point as an apology, if I ever meet him that is. "Each of the twelve gods is in charge of a group of these universes always appearing as a character within them, weather is a face in the crowd or an important figure like I am in this world. Now I'm sure you're curious what part you have to play in all of this hmm?"

I nodded as he continued, egger to finally get some clarity on the situation.

"you see, we gods have certain rules about participating in events that affect more than one reality or affect the future of an entire dimensions history. So even though I can act in this world however I please as long as I don't kill Salem or reveal my true self to its inhabitants, I cannot directly fight 'Dread', as his actions effect more than this world. Your job Eris, is to become powerful enough to defeat it, and set the universes back into balance."

Ok that's pretty much what I guessed it would be anyway so no surprise there but his explanation still had holes in it. "If this entity is strong enough to effect multiple reality's than why is it here on remnant? I'm not going to be universe hoping to chase it am I" I ask, getting the most important question out of the way first.

"Ahh yes how silly of me. I should have mentioned this before, but remnant, more specifically the version of this world we reside in now, is an etheric leyline. Which means it is one of the few worlds that connects to at least one universe controlled by each of the different gods. Through the magical energies of this world 'Dread' can access all of the other reality's in the multiverse, meaning it has access to every instance of the afterlife from here."

Great. So he's here because this world makes stealing all the souls in the multiverse childs play. "so the gist of it is I need to kill evil super vampire Jesus before he consumes all the souls in the instances of every universe? How hard can that be, except for the fact that I'm weaker than the squirrels in this world for some reason"

The wizardly man seemed to squint at me for a moment and then he scoffed in what seemed to be annoyance. "you should have been given a significant boost in power before your reincarnation but it seems the entity chosen to assist you completely forgot about it." I blinked at that news, as it completely contradicted what id been told so far. "But I thought that there wasn't enough memory in heaven to accomplish that? That's why I couldn't pass on to the afterlife right?"

This time it was Ozbin's turn to deadpan at me. "memory? My girl the reason you weren't sent to heaven was because of how you died, it had nothing to do with 'memory'. what kind of idiot told you that nonsense?"

But this dident make sense if that were true than why did-

" _FAILSAFE!"_

" **Now captain I know what your thinking, 'did my lovely assistant Failsafe screw me over for shits and giggles', and the answer may surprise you!** _ **Yes. The answer is that I totally did that. Fuck you that's why."**_

"Ah I see." Oz nodded sagely. "your assistant is the one responsible for this than?" I was snapped out of my internal conversation. "you can hear her too?" he gave me that 'are you an idiot' look again. "I'm a god."

Huh. That answer could literally work for pretty much any question somebody asked him. Convenient. Wait a minute…

"What do you mean 'how I died'? what dose getting mauled bar me from the afterlife?" I uttered in slight exasperation.

He looked a bit sheepish as he went to answer me, knowing full well I wouldn't be very happy about his explanation. "you see Eris the thing is that your soul is actually a counter force to the 'Dread'. 'Dread formed from multiple cruel souls with unfinished business fusing together and absorbing others like them, but when you died you not only had no friends or known family, but you had not real earthly desires simply because you inherited enough money to always live comfortably. Your soul is so completely and totally EMPTY that if 'Dread' absorbed you his body would lose substance and he would be defeated. That is why we gave you the means and the power to fight it, because of all the souls in the multiverse yours is the only one so pathetic that it does not want to absorb you."

My face was absolutely blank as I processed this. I knew I had been antisocial but… wow. The sad thing was that it made perfect sense too. I had literally gotten a job at a local shop because I had absolutely nothing to do. But I guess jokes on everyone else now because I got chosen by GOD! Albeit for a terrible and degrading reason, but beggars can't be choosers and I was known to beg.

…

That came out wrong.

"well moving my apparently non-existent pride aside for now is there any particular way you want me to start training to get stronger or should I just do my own thing?" he smiled lightly one again, standing from his seat and moving over to the window. "Before I leave I will give you a small boost in power to give you a head start and fix some of the kinks in your assistants programing"

" **Unlikely, you would not believe the contents of my search history!"**

Both me and the time god shuddered in sinc. "Besides that." He continued. "You should also be aware that you are not the only person deployed to this world." that got my attention. "As you are aware the entire multiverse is at stake. Remnant is only one of millions of these worlds, and since there is so much at risk, heroes have been chosen from Five of the other realms to help you on your journey because even though we expect you to become VERY powerful given time, this is not a fight you can win alone."

Ok that's cool, at least it's not just me and the people from this world. No offence but I don't think yang is going to be able to PUNCH a GOD LIKE BEING and do damage. Even if the main cast do all get stronger it's still going to be hopeless with ought some more outside help. "who exactly is going to be joining me then?"

He paused at this, taking a moment to think. "I do not know the identities of your allies quite yet because I did not select them all, but I can tell you what world worlds they will hail from. There has been a hero chosen from the afterlife of five different realities. One from an Anime, the world of Naruto."

Oh I hope it's the pervy sage Jiryia!

... not for pervy reasons but because I like his character.

Ok maybe for slightly pervy reasons. But that's not important right now!

"The second hero is from the world of a video game, the world of Spyro."

Oh that's also going to be good unless- "original Spyro or the remake with Cynder?" I questioned.

"skylanders"

"…"

"…"

"your joking."

"I am, it's the one with Cynder. Though it's a slightly different reality than the one in the game I believe"

"oh, thank god" I said, relieved that I wouldn't have to deal with THAT monstrosity flooding through me.

"The next hero." He continues. "Is the one I selected. He's from a 'fan parody' or as you would call it, an abridged series. Hellsing abridged to be more specific."

…

"it's totally Alucard isent it?" I say, a look of pure apathy crossing my features.

"I told you they would all be puled from the afterlife, what makes you think it will be him?" Oz says, slightly amused by my assumption.

"Do you really think I believe that's going to stop HIM?"

Ozpin at least has the decency to look sheepish.

"I know he's going to be a headache later, but he is one of the only other souls 'Dread' cannot absorb so he's to useful not to use." He reached down and brought the totally not coffee to his lips, taking a large swig before setting it back down.

"The fourth hero is from the world of a book, the books name is-"

"if you say harry potter I will hurt someone."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"it totally is, isn't it?"

"yep."

"umu."

"…"

"…"

"Did you just-"

"Do. Not. Say. Anything."

The god coughed into his hand to clear up the tense atmosphere, decidedly not bringing up the apparent verbal tick that I had suddenly developed.

"anywayyyy. The final warrior will be from the universe of a television show. The world that it will be from is Avatar."

Thinking about all that's been said things are looking up. I don't think harry potter characters would be useful in the kind of fighting to come, but I could probably get them to teach me some cool magic! Other than that, the warriors from these other worlds sound like they would be incredible!

 **System update- main quest now avalible.**

 **Part 1-discover the identitys of your comrads!**

 **Completion 1/5**

 **Naruto- ? ?**

 **Spyro- ?**

 **Hellsing Abriged- Vladamir Tepis (also know as Alucard)**

 **Harry Potter- ? ?**

 **Avatar- ?**

 **Rward-**

 **10,000 Exp**

 **100,000 Lien**

 **Random weapon: high Enchantment**

Great! From the look of this it seems to have actually replaced the main quest I got previously, but I liked the look of these rewards! It also appears I can complete this by simply figuring out the names, considering that Alucard's name was already up there and I hadn't met him yet….

Oh dear god. This will either be hilarious or terrifying. Or both.

The god placed his hand upon my forehead as it began glowing with a brilliant jade light. "Now before I leave you I will give you a boost in power to help you survive in this world, be warned though because this will hurt."

"Aa I should have assumed this would hurt." I said with no hint of sarcasm. "nothing I do in this world is going to be painless is it? But that's fine as long as actually get to be useful for once. And its only one enemy! I'm sure that Alucard alone can do most of the work so-"

"Oh yes about that." He cut me off mid thought. "You see 'Dread' discovered the plan of the gods to summon warriors from other realities to defeat it. In retaliation, it summoned its own warriors to counter ones we brought here and offered to allow them to survive the new 'big bang' so that they can rule the reborn universe. 'Dread doesn't actually have that power, but they won't be convinced so you'll have to fight them regardless. The enemies are from the same universes as our hero's, as well as Salem who's castle has been conquered as their base of operations. Anyway, I've gathered the most power I can give you with ought violating the laws binding the gods, so for now have a nice nap."

" **Hilarious. I Quite like this Ozpin fellow, he makes you sad, therefore-** _ **he**_ _ **makes me happy! "**_

Wait what the fuUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

And thus I passed out as a massive magic power flowed through me.

 **System Update- Level Up X 10**

 **Name- Eris**

 **Legend- {none}**

 **Title- {pathetic- 10% chance of enemy's sparing your life }**

 **LVL 10**

 **HP: 1100/1100**

 **AP: 0/1000 {locked}**

 **MP: 1000/1000**

 **STR: 10**

 **VIT: 10**

 **DEX: 10**

 **INT: 11**

 **WIS: 11**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Semblance- locked**

 **Perk Unlocked- Kitsune Luck has activated- Level 50 luck perk has been gained!**

 **Perk- Critical Over: there is now a high chance of dealing even greater damage on critical stikes!**

(OwO)

Deep within the heart of Salem's own corrupted land, 'Dread' meets with its new minions to lay the groundwork for universe wide conquest. In the great hall once ruled by the Grimm queen, 7 beings sat around a great table. Each of these beings, for none of them could be considered human, gave off an Aura of terrifying Evil. The creature seated at the tables head appeared to be almost like a 3D shadow, no features of note adorned it except the wide unnerving grin that split what would be its 'face' if it had any other features. This was 'Dread', the master of the villains gathered. It spoke, a smooth voice ringing out like an echo in a system of caves.

"As you are all aware, the gods themselves seek to stand against me in my path to obtain a new start to this wretched reality. We gather now to set a plan in motion to destroy the so called 'heroes' that the gods have thrown against us. Now I believe you all know the specifics of our situation already, but I don't think any of you know each other, alternate realities can be such a pain no?"

Another of the figures spoke up, gathering the attention of the room. It appeared to be a dragon, one wreathed in shadows. But its body kept shimmering, almost like it was fading in and out of existence.

"If we will be working together it is best we all determine how our powers will best be used in battle. I am Malefor. In my world I was the result of what is known as Schizoaffective disorder, or multi-personality disorder, within a being of immense power. My host, Maffrin Mawal, was a purple dragon. A being that possesses all the draconic magical elements. After years of repressing his negative emotions I was created by his own power through a psychic break, but in an attempt to separate our two halves from himself I was given my own body and killed my original. I took his place and conquered the dragon lands of Avalar. Along with the dragon magics, I am capable of creating an endless horde of demons without the need for food or rest. As long as I exist we will have a limitless army at our disposal."

Another of the beings nodded in approval at this, considering his new comrades' words. This demonic figure appeared to be a man, but his skin and hair were a colorless white while a strange horned crown adorned his skull, and his eyes were a light purple with a ripple pattern dancing over them. "An evil half of an all-powerful being hm? And with an army at your disposal you're quite the dangerous fellow aren't you? Though, I'm no slouch myself. I am known in my world as Madara Uchiha. I too possess the ability to control all elements, as well as a plethora of other abilities. The most prominent ability however, is known as 'Rene Rebirth'. So long as the body has been dead for less than 2 hours I can revive the dead. Which means it would be best for me to remain here for now, to insure I am not defeated. As much as I hate not joining in on the fun this would be the most effective way to utilize my power. I can also lend a hand in enhancing the combat capabilities of your 'demons' Malefor."

"Tch." The demonic pale woman who used to rule this world from the shadows made her irritation at the 'invasion' of her home clear, but the numerus injuries she sported told the tale of how her uninvited 'guests' had forced her submission. "I have already created MILLIONS of Grimm to terrorize this world, not that more wouldn't help, but why restart from the ground up when we already possess more than enough?"

'Dread' spoke up again, regaining the attention of all in the room. "Actually, dear Salem you, Malefor, and Madara will ALL be in charge of creating MY army. Salem, with slight modifications your 'Grimm seeds' which were designed to absorb negative emotions can be altered to absorb souls. Malefor will be in charge of mass producing and controlling his Grublin's, which are naturally stronger than your Grimm, while Madara Uchiha utilizes his 'creation of all things' power to equip them with powerful weapons and armor, as well as reviving any of you, should you die in combat with our enemy's. We will let the normal Grimm roam around for now though, no need to alert the gods to our plans so soon. Now, even though we can keep our little 'heroes' busy using these enhanced demons we would also benefit from gaining support from the civilians in this world. This is the part you will play, after all you boasted quite the following in your own reality right, ?"

The next being to make itself know was a snake like man in dark robes with two slits for a nose and a pale, hairless body. Madara noted to himself of the resemblance to a similar man from his own universe.

"yes I believe my skills in manipulation would be my greatest trait. In my own universe I was able to turn thousands against there own friends and family with barely any effort at all. In fact, with the magics I have accumulated from the souls in you 'Dread', I believe I can actually gather followers in other worlds across this 'multiverse' you showed us." His voice, if it can be believed, was even MORE unnerving that of 'Dreads'.

"excellent, make sure to cause as much death as possible in every reality EXEPT this one, that way when the time comes we won't have to waste time burning them all to the ground. Though I'm curious, after looking through your world I'm surprised you're so willing to participate, considering you asked me for nothing in return. Why is that?"

All eyes focused on the snake like wizard, but he merely waved them off. "my only desire was a world of all pure-blooded mages. Since it is now apparent that countless worlds exist already meeting that criteria, I don't really have much else I need to accomplish. So, since you offered me some entertainment I've merely decided to… dance to the tune that's playing."

"Dance to the tune ey?" A new voice spoke up. This one belonging to a young man with a British accent who possessed lanky build and raven black hair as well as a monocle adorning his left eye. He was the most normal appearing of the warriors gathered in his fancy butler getup. "all this stuff about universes and reality's is giving me a headache. So many powers and ability's I've never even considered are now available to me, but I hardly have a bloody clue how to use them. For now, I think it best I stick to my specialty of assassination. At least until I can learn to use this… 'Aura'. But where are my manners, my name is Walter. Walter c. Dornez at your service ladies and gentlemen. And whatever in gods good name you are."

This final comment was directed at the final entity in the room. It appeared as a massive owl, stinging at twice the height of everything else present. "I am a spirit, one who collect knowledge of all things. My specialty, as you can imagine, is intelligence gathering. I am Wan Shi Tong, the one who knows ten thousand things. My purpose here is to record this great battle, as well as ensuring that my precious library survives our… cleansing."

With all of there members introduced and their abilities know the creatures began to lay out their scheme. Unknown to ant of them however, a seventh sat watching in the shadows. A grim expression stretched across his features as he disappeared in a silent puff of smoke, sending his memories to his original.

"Well damn this I quite the interesting little predicament isn't it? Madara is going to be a pain in the ass to put down, and I'm not even sure he's the strongest of them… scary" He spoke to know one in particular, his long black cloak billowing in the wind as the red clouds adorning it glowed in the light of the setting sun.

"I still can't believe out of all the ninja in my world someone like me got picked for this whole 'save the universe' bullshit. Heheh Oh well. I better report back to Ozbin about this and see what he wants me to do next. Guess we better get to it eh Samehada?"

 _ **HAPPY SHARK NOISES UmU.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed the wonderfully confusing depths of my mind! To be honest I'm rather glad I haven't uploaded in a month because its given me SO much time to think about where I wanted to go with this fanfic. The idea for the whole 'gods and multiverses' thing is kind of my own personal mind child and im curious to see what others think of it. Did I do a good job explaining how everything works or is there something that your still confused about? As always please like and follow to receive updates whenever they come and comment anything you want to know about.**_

 _ **Also before I go I got an idea while reading some other fics to do a neat little segment after every chapter where I ask a thought provoking question and then give my own answer in the next chapter. Feel free to play along and comment your own answers if you'd like!**_

 _ **This chapters question is- If you could be a faunus what animal would you be and which trait would you have?**_

 _ **Goodbye for now, and expect the next chapter soon!**_


	3. POTATOES ARE EVIL!

_**YO! Aurora here with another chapter in this wild adventure! Ok so I know I haven't uploaded in a while but I have a good excuse!...  
**_

 _ **yeehaw skyrim.**_

 _ **Ya I got caught up hard in the red dead hype. Im sorry but I couldn't help myself. Anyway….**_

 _ **In light of season 6 of RWBY releasing I'm going to start waiting till after Saturday to upload because I want to see if any of the new information can be used in the fic(I promise not to spoil anything until its available to the public though 0w0).**_

 _ **Also, it should be noted that Eris will be OP in this fic, BUT so will all of the 'villains' so don't worry about boring fight scenes!**_

 _ **Now withought further ado lets dive right into it!**_

 **Name- Eris**

 **Legend- {none}**

 **Title- {pathetic- 10% chance of enemy's sparing your life }**

 **LVL 10 [0/1000]**

 **HP: 1100/1100**

 **AP: 0/1000 {locked}**

 **MP: 1000/1000**

 **STR: 10**

 **VIT: 10**

 **DEX: 10**

 **INT: 11**

 **WIS: 11**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Semblance- locked**

I looked at the status screen before me with a smile on my face. True to his word Ozbin had given me a significant boost in power and now I actually felt confident about everything that was happening. Well… ALMOST confident.

 **Ruby Rose**

 **Legend- {Silver Eyed Warrior: ?}**

 **Title- {Plot Armor: All stats increased by one point}**

 **LVL 2**

 **HP: 800/800**

 **AP: 100/100**

 **STR: 2+1=3**

 **VIT: 6+1=7**

 **DEX: 12+1=13**

 **INT: 3+1=4**

 **WIS: 2+1=3**

 **LUK: 10+1=11**

 **Semblance- {Red Like Roses: user turn's into a cluster of rose petals and moves at extraordinary speeds.}**

 **Yang Xio Long**

 **Legend- {Branwen- the Branwen's are a bandit tribe who value freedom above all things. It is said this tribe stole magic from the gods themselves so that all of its members would have the ability to transform into a creaturs with wings, so that the could experience true freedom forever. Alternate Form- Firebrand Werm}**

 **Title- {Firebrand- A fiery personality with a soul to match. +3 STR}**

 **LVL 11**

 **HP: 1700/1700**

 **AP: 1000/1000**

 **STR: 14+3=17**

 **VIT: 16**

 **DEX: 11**

 **INT: 15**

 **WIS: 10**

 **LUK: 9**

 **Semblance- {I Burn- a power feuled by emotion, the more rage you feel the stronger you become! Demerit- losing focus can cause user to enter berserker mode and quickly drain AP.}**

Yep. That's right. Ruby and yang were both stronger than me. Ruby with her cheatsy main characterness and yang was just stronger in general. The only thing I really had on them was wisdom and I'm almost 20 years older than them! Well…. Mentally anyway. And now that I think about it- _hey failsafe whats a Firebrand Werm? I've never herd of a bird like that before._

" **Well captain I'm glad you asked! You see the reason you've never hurd of it is because its not a bird at all! It is actually a very small breed of dragon!** _ **You remember that movie Mulan? Its like that only with slightly bigger wings."**_

 _Wait. You mean to tell me that if she learns how to use that ability Yang is basically Mushu?_

" **Pretty much** _ **. Crappy jokes and all."**_

While this internal conversation was going on to the ignorance of all but me another conversation was happening in the real world. Yang and Ruby both sat across from myself and Drunk uncle Qrow while best dad sat at the head of the dining room table of the house. Ruby, at the tender age of 5 wasn't paying me much attention, focused as she was on the mac n cheese placed before her. Yang gave me some awkward glances but for the most part the 7 year old was just as enthusiastic about her meal as her half sister.

Qrow and Tai on the other hand were having a hushed discussion on what to do about the 'elephant in the room' while I listened in, trying to keep them from noticing my eavesdropping.

"Tai Oz made it clear that She isn't a normal girl. You already have two daughters to worry about so why not let me take her. Ill be able to give the kid proper training and I can make sure she's safe." Qrow said whilst sipping on his third glass of bourbon that night, even though we had been siting here for less than 3 minutes.

"Safe? Hours ago you had a sword at her throat and your lecturing me about safety? And what danger could a child possibly be in that I can't protect her. Oh wait don't tell me, its 'none of my concern' right? Just like everything else you and that man get up too!" Tai wasn't shouting but my enhanced Faunus ears could hear the underling anger in his voice. Also by 'that man' did he mean Ozbin? I assumed that he was in on the whole Salem thing but maybe he got out of the huntsman game before that started? Something to look into. _Failsafe write that down._

"U **nderstood captain. Note recorded! 'look into TaiYangs involvement with the secrets of the elite huntsman council under Professor Ozbin' is that expectable captain?"**

 _Wait I can actually save notes? Neat_!

" **If you wish to access you're notes, merely ask and I shall bring up the ones you require at the time! You can also set reminders and alarms. They are super annoying!"**

Qrow had actually put his glass down now and held an apologetic look on his face. "Tai Oz said the girl needs to be trained as soon as possible. I know you don't have much faith in me after- after what happened to summer. But she's a year to young for signal and I'm already teaching one student, one more won't be a problem for me, I am a teacher after all"

The mere mention of his late wife seemed to take the wind out of Tais sails as he slumped deeper into his chair. "Fine. I suppose you can be trusted with the responsibility. But you have to promise your bad habits wont rub off on her! And I will be checking in to make sure you're taking proper care of her!"

Aww. As far as he knows I'm a little orphan that was lost in the woods but he still cares so much about me? BEST DAD! If there is a holiday like Christmas on this planet I'm getting this man a world's greatest dad mug I will hear no arguments!

"Ha! Come on Tai, you know that I can handle caring for kids. I teach classrooms full of them. I have to give the talk TWICE A YEAR! Your probably just going to tell yours something about a stork and hope they never ask again." At this Tai choked on his own drink and I had to make a physical effort not to burst out laughing.

"Qrow you teach at a combat school and the 'talk' has nothing to do with your ability to care for a child! *sigh* but I guess you're right. After all your son turned out fine."

… What

 _FAILSAFE am I crazy or dose Qrow not have a son in the show?_

" **No captain I assure you that your mind is fully functional! You see when 'Dread' arrived on this planet 3 years ago he created some minor changes as a direct result. One of them being that on a mission to destroy an illegal Grimm Laboratory under the scientist Doctor Merlot, Qrow was able to rescue a Human test subject, who he then adopted as a son!** _ **That kid is like, SUPER messed up in the head."**_

 _Ok so im not crazy. Also Grimm Eclipse is cannon here? Good to know._

Other than Qrow's apparent child nothing else discussed at dinner was very eventful. Except for the fact that I was going to be living with Qrow (No! best dad don't leave me!). I would be staying here for the night and then tomorrow I would move in with Druncle Qrow and his son-

Pablo.

His sons name was Pablo.

Real… original.

But alas I had much more important things to do than deal with whatever a drunk bird considered to be parenting, so I decided my best option would be to run. not that Qrow wouldn't help me get stronger, but there was something important failsafe and I had discussed after I woke up that I could not ignore. Along with the power boost, Oz had updated failsafe to be more cooperative with me, as well as giving her more information about my mission, with one important bit standing out.

After Dread was dead, the world of remnant would return to its 'cannon'. BUT, if I changed too many things that were in the original story, like say killed cinder before she gets involved with Salem, then the moment I'm done here this world will collapse and everyone here will die. Which meant even though there were so many things I wish I could do, so much pain I could prevent….

I had to stay out of all major plot points.

Well anyway, with dinner over I was led back to the guest room with the promise that tomorrow would be a 'new world' for me. Tai seemed so exited about getting me situated in my new home that I felt bad for planning to run off, but again I cant interfere with ruby and the others this early on without risking changing their futures so until the years of the cannon ruby universe rolled around I will need to avoid main character. And I've already got a plan on how to get stronger on my own!

Grimm Murder Time!

The moment I was alone I made a dash for the window, careful not to make too much noise I pulled my small frame through to the outside world and began to search for my objective.

Something to murde- I mean gain EXP from.

I might have issues.

" **Oh do not worry captain,** _ **You DEFFINETLY have issues."**_

 _Wow. Thanks failsafe, knowing you care makes me feel all warm and fuzzy._

" **Your welcome! Also that warm and fuzzy feeling is actually your animalistic instincts warning you of danger!"**

As soon as the words registered in my mind my eyes landed on it. The creature was smaller than a baowolf and possessed two legs but no arms to speak of. Its face was almost draconic and it has a long thrashing tail….

It looked like a potato with legs.

" **captain, please take this seriously, I would hate for you to die because you were too busy laughing."**

"But *gasp* Failsafe look *gasp* IT'S A POTATO! HAhahahahaha!" too caught up in my glee I spoke out loud, drawing the attention of the Grimm to me.

 **Observe:**

 **Creep LVL 3**

 **HP: 300/300**

 **STR: 11**

 **VIT: 4**

 **DEX: 5**

 **INT: 0**

 **WIS: 1**

 **LUK: 5**

 **System Update**

 **Creatures of Grimm added to log book**

 **Species discovered 1/32**

 **-Creep**

 **Reward-100 Exp**

Ok so this thing was strong but sucked at about everything else? This was going to be easy as-

Five more creeps stepped out of the shadows to join the first, all of the looking ready to charge.

" **Captain, is this a bad time to bring up the fact that you have no weapons or fighting skills?** _ **Because this seems like a bad time"**_

 _What? I do too have fighting skills!_

" **Watching anime doesn't mean you can suddenly fight like Naruto.** _ **Ya damn weeb."**_

…

" **you didn't thing this far ahead did you?"**

 _Crap Failsafe what do I do!_

I did the smart thing and began to run away, the four Grimm hobbling after me on their stubby legs were quickly losing ground. All I had to do was get away and figure out how to use magic, like a mana bolt! That would make short work of these five weak Grimm!

Wait. Weren't there six of the-

My thoughts were cut off as the sixth Grimm jumped out of the ground in front of me, headbutting me and sending me sprawling across the forest floor.

 _Oh ya. I forgot, creeps are friging Digletts. Crap baskets._

The actual attack had only done fifty HP in damage, but the fall had done another hundred. Leaving me with 950 HP left and not a scratch on my opponents. I had probably only a few seconds before the rest gathered in the clearing so if I wanted any chance I would need to finish this one off NOW.

 _Alright think, remember all the story's movies and games involving magic. Remember how they described it, feel it flow and focus on it!_

 **A skill has been created through a special action**

 **Meditation- Level 1**

 **By stoping all action and focusing, MP, HP, and AP regeneration increase.**

 **Current regen rate-**

 **10 MP Per second**

 **0 AP per second [AP locked]**

 **5 HP per second**

Perfect! All I needed was to figure out how to use the mana now that I could feel it.

 _May as well start easy, now I just needed to focus a small amount into the tip of my finger and…_

Making a finger gun and pointing it at the Grimm, a small ball of energy formed and fired with a clap of wind, putting a hole right through the Grimm's mask!

 **Critical hit! 110 Damege**

 **Critical Over: Damage X 5**

 **-550 HP**

 **A new skill has been acquired**

 **Mana bolt- level 1**

 **Condense magical power into a ball and fire it in any direction**

 **Damage = INT x 5**

 **MP cost- 100 per bolt**

 **Max range- 100 feet**

I had no time to celebrate my first victory in this world as the remaining five Grimm began to converge on me. Keeping track of how much Mana I had left, I began to create more **Mana Bolts** , now that it was a skill, I no longer needed to focus to create them. I just imagined what I wanted to do and the game powers did it for me. Four bolts appearing in the air above my head, each one sent streaking toward their respective targets simultaneously. The first one hit its mark, dealing a critical hit for 110 damage while knocking the creep over. The second two hit but both of the Grimm dogged enough that the bolts missed the masks, only scraping the bodies for 55 damage. The last one, much like the first, was completely annihilated by a Critical Over dealing 550 damage to a creature with only 300 HP. I hadent wasted any mana on the one that attacked me earlier since it was still dazed.

One of the creeps that had only received 55 damage began charging at me once again, I decided to try something a little different with this one. Dogging to the right just barley avoiding the mindless beast I began to focus on my mana once again. This time rather than a simple ball I molded it into a cone shape, making it spin rapidly before sending it flying toward the creep.

 **-110 HP**

 **A new skill has been created**

 **Mana Bullet- level 1**

 **A magical attack that penetrates armor and travels farther than Mana Bolt**

 **Damage = INT X 10**

 **MP cost- 200**

 **Max Range- 300 feet**

I had no time for a follow up attack because the other three creeps decided to jump me. Rolling out of the way and just barley dogging the joint attack I began to consider my options. I did not yet have a skill to regenerate mana during combat, so my MP was currently at 300 and would not be rising until the fight was over, and I would not be able to kill all three enemy's with only one shot each. I needed something else to damage them, like a sword, or even a big stick!

While the two Grimm that jumped me were dazed from their own charge attack the third one had recovered from my Mana Bullet and was getting ready to attack. With no more time I decided to use a Mana Bolt. Aiming carefully for the mask, I fired it off and managed a critical hit bringing its health down to…

135

FUCK! How was I supposed to kill the other two if I used all of my MP on this one!

" **Captain, did you by any chance check your inventory?"**

 _My inve- of course I have an inventory! Why didn't I think of that before? That's like the gamers ultimate cheatsy ability! Infinite storage woho! But wait, my inventory is empty isn't it?_

" **No, I believe that Mr. Ozbin left you some starting equipment.** _ **He probably saw this coming. Your kinda a trouble magnet. *sigh*."**_

All three of the creeps had recovered from their respective fatigues, and even though I could _probably_ punch them to death, I wasn't confident enough in that fact to run up to them unarmed, even I they were just potatoes with legs.

Since it worked with just about everything else this ability of mine offered, to summon my inventory all I had to do was think about it. But there was something very strange about it.

The inventory itself took up most of my vision, but allowed me to see through it slightly. Just enough in fact for me to notice quite possibly the most overpowered thing my gamer powers had done so far.

The creeps weren't moving.

TIME wasn't moving.

My inventory FROZE FREAKING TIME!

 _Failsafe this is so cool WHY DIDENT YOU TELL ME!_

" **Just to be clear captain, I myself am not an all-knowing being, I do not know every aspect of your ability or what it can truly do.** _ **And in case you DIDENT notice, its like, SUPER overpowered."**_

 _Okay than why didn't Oz tell me? All that confusing history of the gods and stuff was important but how my powers function wasn't?_

" **The gamer powers you have been granted were not created by any one god. All twelve came together to make it for you. Not any one of them know how it works entirely.**

 _Huh. Thank you for the op time freezing oz._

The basic screen of the inventory was fairly simple. In the top left was a 3D model of 'me', with multiple different slots for clothing. There was your basic top, bottom, shoes, gloves, and hat slots. But there were also dozens of hidden sub slots for jewelry and underwear and things like that. Taking up the bottom left under that was a list with legends, titles, spells, skills, and recipes under it. These all did exactly what you would imagine, when I clicked on them, they would show me everything I had unlocked under the categories. I was hoping some things might have carried over from my life on earth, but it dident look like it because I had nothing under recipes and my other categories were limited to what I had gotten in the last few days since arriving.

Taking up the top right of the screen was a bunch of little boxes. The clothes I was wearing were all on the 3D model in the top left, so I figured the boxes would be empty. But lo and behold good old oz had left me some goodies after all. In the first few boxes were a set of leather armor, basically jaune's armor made of leather. Next was something odd. It was a weird looking object with a handle that had a curved piece of metal connected to both ends, it almost looked like the handle of a rapier without a blade. I wonder why oz left me something like this, what even is a bayard?

Oh.

OH MY GOD!

Voltron reference YAY!

I ogled the weapon with drool dripping down my lips, imagining all the fun I could have with it even if it was just a starting weapon. I clicked on it hoping to equip it immediately, but received 4 different prompts.

Equip. information. Customize. Scrap*!

I decided, since I had the time, to check out its information first. Clicking the info option, a description appeared before me. A Bayard, or at least this one according to its description, was a magical item that could theoretically transform into any weapon based on what the user needed. It looked like the base version I had been gifted had a handgun mode, a sword mode, and a shield. It looked like that to get more weapons in it I would have to find real versions of them and 'store' them inside the Bayard itself.

Downside, the Bayard couldn't utilize dust or magic. It was only able to contain normal weapons. But still cool, the sword did 100 HP per hit, the gun did 50 per shot, and the shield blocked 10% of my total HP in damage, which was 110 right now.

so that could be pretty Good as time went on. It defiantly wouldn't be my best weapon, but it had a lot of potential with some practice and tinkering.

Going back to the inventory I equipped the Bayard in my right hand, moving on to the last two items.

Next on the list looked like as golf ball. Hitting 'Info' on it I saw it was called "Failsafe's Shell". It was basically a small drone that allowed failsafe to interact with the outside world. pretty much a destiny ghost shell.

The final object in my storage was blured out. I clicked on it to see the info.

Object: Bad Dragon-

 _NOPE!_

 _Hell no._

I immediately moved to Scrap it, but got a fun little message declaring it a "quest item".

Stupid perverted gods.

" **Apparently, this was the contribution the goddess of love made to your power!"**

 _I'm just going to file this under "Shit not to touch until puberty"_

" **you know, women in this world outnumber men 10/1!** _ **You're going to need that thing later!"**_

 _I AM 9!_

" **No, your body is 9.** _ **You are an emotionally insecure 20-year-old."**_

… _puberty failsafe. Wait till puberty._

"… **fine."**

Ok with THAT out of the way I should be good to re-enter the fight. Preparing myself mentally, not that gamers mind allowed me to get overly stressed, I deactivated my inventory to find-

Qrow staring at me with worry in his eyes while the Creeps were all dissolving into dust around him.

 _Failsafe, by any chance was he like… 'birding' here right before I opened the inventory?_

" **oh no, he fought off the creeps while you were looking at your stuff!** _ **He got here right befor they mauled you. Dumbass."**_

…

 _YOU SAID TIME WAS FROZEN!_

" **False, you THOUGHT time was frozen because you couldent see things moving.** _ **I just chose to humor you for the fuck of it."**_

 _I COULD HAVE DIED!_

" **But you didn't!"**

…

"Ehem." Oh ya Qrows a thing apparently, also no cheatsy inventory time glitch. "kid why is it every time you and I are alone you somehow manage to make the situation worse than the last?

I paused for a moment, trying to think of an excuse for leaving the guy who was literally trying to Adopt…

Me.

Oh.

This is bad.

Qrow was putting on a brave façade, but I could see the worry spread through his face. He had literally been offering to RAISE me a few hours ago and now here I was, standing perfectly still while multiple Grimm surrounded me.

There's no way can get away from Qrow, he's stronger, he's faster, and smarter than me. And now he KNOWS I'm trying to run. well I guess going with him isn't too bad, so much for the whole not interfering thing. Oh well. Ill just be sure to avoid ruby and yang, shouldn't be TOO hard right?

I opened my mouth to respond, trying to think of something, anything to ease his worry, and you know what my geniuses brain came up with?

"well I guess im just a bad luck charm."

I swear I had broken him. One second, he's looking my up and down with worry etched into his very being, the next he's laughing his ass of and messing up my hair.

"If that's the case kid." He said. "I think it's actually my fault." He placed both hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "listen to me kid, I know you don't know me well, but I'm going to be caring for you from now on. So, I need you to promise you wont run off like this again alright?"

 _Failsafe.. what's this painful feeling in my chest?_

" **I believe, this is the first time anybody has ever been this worried for your safety, and your stunted emotions are shining through."**

 _What? No that's ridiculous people have loved me!_

" **like who?"**

 _My mom-_

 _no wait my grandm-_

 _no ummm…_

 _I didn't have a father the first time around._

… _TaiYang?_

" **The guy who thought the drunk man would be a better parent for you?"**

 _oh._

Looking Qrow in the eyes, all I could muster was a slight nod of my head, not able to muster the strength to say a word. Qrow let out a sigh of relief. All the stress seeming to seep out of him, as he picked me up..

And threw me over his shoulder.

Well there goes any chance of escape. Guess this is were the adventure really begins huh?

 _ **And that's it for this chapter folks! Again, I'm really sorry for the delays. Life is giving me a lot of bumps in the road but I'm not giving up on this! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did leave a like and a follow to catch chapters as they come out. Also, as many of you are aware some of the information from the first chapters kinda interferes with information from chapter 6 of RWBY, so ill be addressing that in more depth next time.**_

 _ **For now though I have one last thing to say.**_

 _ **RIP Stan Lee. A good creator makes a world, but you made your own universe, and I am grateful to be a part of the generation that could enjoy that universe. The world wont be the same without your amazing cameos, but we will all make sure your legacy lives on through the universe you left for us.**_

 _ **Excelsior!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there guys gals and those of other identities chapter seven is finaly-

*looks at fics chapter list*

Wha- what happened to four through six!

" **I believe I can answer that captain!** _ **You like, totally forgot to upload them.**_ **"**

Oh. Well, at least my loyal readers will get this sweet multi update since I have all of these chapters ready to….

Failsafe…

WHERE ARE THEY!

" **In order to preserve space on your computer, you deleted the uploaded chapters, but since they were never uploaded….** _ **You completely lost them! Ha."**_

 **Yep. This actually happened. I'm going to be honest, I have no idea if it was something with the website, or something with my computer, but the last few chapters never uploaded and will now need to be rewritten…. I really should have noticed the complete lack or readers, as well as the fact that my friend never mentioned anything about reading them. (you know who you are you little shit)**

 **But not entirely a bad thing, with season 6 of Rwby finished I now have a whole bunch of cool stuff to add in, including a major plot point which I didn't originally plan for!**

 **Also jump force. Jump force is my new drug. I'm a happy potato right now.**

 **In any case, lets pop on with the tale, shall we?**

Qrows house was a really nice place. It was closer to town then Taiyangs, but still fairly isolated and was designed relatively the same way. When I asked about that he mumbled about how it was easier to train if you had a lot of space and no neighbors to complain about noise, which totally makes sense considering the kind of "training" a huntsman did.

My presence wasn't exactly something that had been planned for, so Qrow unceremoniously plopped me right on his couch saying we would sort out living arrangements tomorrow. After that he left, presumably to got to sleep. With the lights out and nothing to do, I figured my best bet would be to check my stats and make myself a list, specifically a list of what the balls I was going to do to defeat a multidimension dickweed named Dread.

 **Name- Eris**

 **Legend- {none}**

 **Title- {pathetic- 10% chance of enemy's sparing your life }**

 **LVL 10 [200/1000]**

 **HP: 1100/1100**

 **AP: 0/1000 {locked}**

 **MP: 1000/1000**

 **STR: 10**

 **VIT: 10**

 **DEX: 10**

 **INT: 11**

 **WIS: 11**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Semblance- locked**

It looks like that fight with the creeps had given me 100 EXP along with the hundred I got for initially discovering them, but I was a little disappointed to find that I hadn't gotten anything else from my first fight in this… world.

"failsafe is my aura unlocked!?"

I covered my mouth, hoping I hadn't woken Qrow with my sudden outburst. Failsafe was amused by my suffering as ever, as amused as an emotionless AI could be anyway.

" **Qrow found you while you were in your inventory, in his eyes you were pointing into the air while speaking gibberish. He likely thought you were in shock, and activated your aura to bring you out of it."**

 _Damn.. failsafe is there any way you can alter the inventory so that it DOSENT take up my entire line of sight?_

" **Not to worry captain! I recognized the fault in its functionality immediately, and have already improved it to be combat friendly!** _ **So.. why not give it a try? Maby test out your items?"**_

 _Test what? Its has to be like 1 in the morning I cant just go swinging a sword arou- FAILSAFE I SAID WAIT TILL PUBERTY FOR THAT SHIT!_

" **Actually, I was suggesting you test out the new items you got from those Grimm!"**

 _Oh. Wait new items?_

In a voice barley above a whisper I called out "inventory", the screen appearing before me, but now only took up around half of my vision, and unlike last time the space wasn't frozen for no apparent reason.

Just like before I had my bayard (which I couldn't wait to use) Failsafes shell, and-

Nope still not touching that

But other than that there were two completely new objects. The first was highlighted blue and labeled *Crafting*. Its name identified it as Grimm leather, upon looking at the description I discovered it was exactly what it sounded like. **Grimm leather- slightly sturdier than normal animal flesh, this item can be used to craft armor, or sold for lien. (warning- Grimm parts cannot normally be harvested, attempts to sell may be met with hostility)**

The second new prize was surrounded by a gold border and labeled "Quest item". Upon using my observe skill on it, I was prompted with a new screen.

 **QUEST ITEM- ENHANCED DARK CORE**

 **The cogs of Dreads plan begin to turn, one of his generals has begun enhancing the Grimm beyond normal limitations. This General will most likely be kept in safety while they are in charge of creating this enhanced army, draw them out and defeat them!**

 **MISSION REQUIREMENTS-**

 **Character Level 20**

 **Soul Forge 0/1**

 **Illusion resistance skill 0/1**

 **Fire resistance 0%/10%**

 **Discover ally- World: Naruto**

 _Ok multiple questions Failsafe what's a soul forge?_

" **A soul forge is the term people of this world use to describe a huntsman's unique weapon! It is a weapon crafted specifically for your use, usually crafted by the wielder.** _ **and because your like, magic and crap? You can enchant it once you learn how"**_

 _I have allies right? Which one can teach me that! I want it!_

" **the only one currently identified is Alucard…** _ **are you SURE you want to go there?"**_

 _I think ill find the sane ones first._

" **Bold of you to assume any of them are sane"**

 _Point taken. Things to consider at a later date._

Now onto the other important bit from these requirments.

Damn. If memory serves, which it dose considering games mind lets me remember thing a lot better then before, an enemy and a friend had been summoned from multiple worlds. It stans to reason then, if the Naruto verse ally was a mission requirement, then this "general" must be from Naruto!

Now I wonder… who has illusions and a fire affinity in Naruto? Can't be Itachi cause he's a good guy so who-

No.

No way can it be-

 **Journal updated-**

 **Dread ally- world:Naruto**

 **ID Uchiha Madara**

…

 _*sigh* ok fuck this failsafe can you just nock me out till morning?_

" **Oh captain,** _ **with pleasure"**_

And thus, sweet darkness overtook me once more

The next morning, I woke to a sound very familiar to me, the buzz of a machine and the steady drip of-

"COFFEE!"

I shot off the couch I had slept on like a lightning bolt, my gamer power nullified any grogginess of muscle pain so I was now apparently a SUPER morning person.

But mama needs her coffee.

Qrow was in the kitchen leaning on the counter. He didn't seem annoyed or surprised by my loud awakening so my guess is he'd been awake for a while now.

The older man looked down on me with amusement as my tail swished back and forth in my excitement.

Back in my first life coffee was the only thing that kept me functioning. Apparently, addictions carried over lifetimes.

My eyes glued to the miracle machine, I pleaded Qrow to get me a mug "old man I can't reach could you make me a cup UmU"

 _Damitt that tic is not going to be a thing!_

" **oh captain. It already is!"**

Qrow chuckled, taking my mind away from my speech impediment and handing me the fresh brewed cup of bitter deliciousness. "you can drink while we talk kid, these some things you and I need to sort out today, first off I'm going to need you to tell me about yourself."

I took a large swig of the life-giving drink, contemplating how I should approach the question. "I guess that depends how much Ospin already tolled you?" I asked, hoping not to seem too dodgy. Ospin had informed me that as long as all the main cast was alive and in the right place for the shows major plot points everything would be fine after I finished my mission, but I didn't want anyone from this universe to know too much, so as not to mess them up mentally. More than they already are anyway.

"well." Qrow began, fetching his own mug from a cupboard and placing it into the machine. "he told me that some sort of problem had arisen and you were brought in to fix it, he also told me you were only brought into the world recently, but that's about it. Care to explain some of that?"

Ok thanks for being cryptic as hell Os. I don't want Qrow involved when I eventually start taking down dread and his goons, but I also want to make sure Qrow, and everyone else on remnant for that matter, are aware of the fact that Grimm are going to be on steroids and much more active in the near future. So I used a skill that I had mastered in my first life dealing with the American public school system.

Complete unadulterated bullshit.

"The 'issue' that has arisen is…. A scientist." I winced internally at my horrible attempt at bullshit, I'm pretty sure failsafe did too.

 _Ok that was stupid but I can work with it._

Qrow looked at me confused. "a… scientist? That's what this is about? Some weirdo in a lab coat?"

"not exactly." I said, an idea finally forming in my head. "he's a mad man who Found a way to enhance the Grimm, he has joined Salem along with multiple extremely powerful warriors to… conquer remnant!"

 _Ha, nailed it! Right failsafe?_

" **not the best cover story, but I will admit,** _ **its at least believable**_ **."**

"right…" he proceeded to drown his coffee in what was DEFFINETLY a very strong liquor. And Its not just from the smell that I can tell its strong stuff, it was so strong my observe skill wouldn't work on his flask.

Qrows booze is stronger than me. that hurts. Emotionally.

"so you mean to tell me the Grimm are all going to be super charged AND Salem's got new bullshit followers. Greaaat."

" **More like Salem will be chained to a wall until Dread finds a use for her. She is very weak in comparison to most of the other worldly beings present!"**

I couldent help laugh at that, the thought that the supposed strongest person in this world would be helpless in comparison to my enemy was….

Absolutely terrifying.

Thank you gamers mind, for my continued mental stability.

"and as for me." I started again. "I'm… An experiment! I'm a bit more durable than the average person, so that why Ospin wants me to handle the… scientist. Who calls himself Dread by the way."

The conversation continued for about 20 minutes. Me giving a watered-down version of what my goal was while leaving out all the crap about gods and other worlds while giving him all the details he needed to be caught up and explaining how Ospin had used his 'magic' to grant me a 'healing ability', cause that was a lot easier than trying to explain the whole gamer thing. It wasn't until I had finished explaining everything that I noticed someone else had joined us.

By that, I mean this little shit walked up and YANKED ON MY TAIL!

I made a decision then and there that nobody would touch it and survive ever again.

After SCREAMING at the top of my lungs (unnecessarily because I barley felt pain do to gamers body but I was feeling extra at the moment) I turned to confront the person who dared to touch my.. precious… tail…

Oh.

MY GOD.

I Desperately had to hold in my laughter as I took in the boy who couldn't be anyone other than Qrows son Pablo.

You know that racist image people throw around of Mexicans in quilt ponchos with spurs on their boots and massive comically oversized sombreros?

Yep.

Pablo.

He was almost a foot taller than me but he seemed to be only around ten or eleven max. he was Hispanic with a very lanky thin build and black hair. He wore, like I said, a MASSIVE sombrero that easily added another foot to his height, a tan quilt poncho, a white t-shirt, some dark blue jeans, and leather boots that came nearly up to his knees with spurs on the heles.

 **Name- Pablo Branwen**

 **Legend- {I Am Beowulf: due to experiments in an illegal Grimm lab, Pablo can freely shift into a creature resembling a Grimm Beowulf. This form is vastly stronger and faster than his normal state,but cannot wield weapons and cuts off his access to aura.}**

 **Title- {Fiesta prone-you resist all negative effects of party drugs and cannot suffer from hangovers}**

 **LVL 15 [150/20000]**

 **HP: 2300 /2300**

 **AP: 2000/2000 {locked}**

 **STR: 10**

 **VIT: 13**

 **DEX: 22**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 14**

 **LUK: 5**

 **Semblance- Mad Dog: a power fueled by rage. The angrier he is the more powerful he becomes at the cost of his common sense.**

Wow. He was actually decently strong. Maby I should befriend him? Might be useful to have him around, plus we live together now so im going to need to get along with him either wa-

"Papa, you did not tell me we were getting a pet."

…

" **captain remember you cant kill story charact-"**

 _IM GONNA KILL HIM!_

Qrow put his mug down, moving to separate me and his son as I was clearly about to bite him.

 _Hes not even cannon, NOBODY HAS TO KNOW!_

"papa she has rabies!"

 _FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUU_

" **Captain please don't make me shut down, it would not be convenient!"**

Inhale

Breath.

Ok. Thanks to gamers mind, as well as Qrow hoisting me up by the scruff of my shirt collar, I managed to calm down.

Qrow let out a long sigh, looking down at his 'son'. "kid I told you not to make that joke when you met her. What have I thought you about first impressions?"

Pablo looked slightly bashful, stretching out his hand to me as he apologized. "sorry about that, I meant to joke and say 'I didn't know we were getting a dog', but then I realized you were a fox and pet just made it sound SO much worse hehehe. I'm Pablo by the way."

I had to remind myself that this was a child, and he at least apologized. Not that I really care about the whole Faunus discrimination thing. But at least he tried, so I grabbed his hand and gave it a shake, introducing myself to him.

"Ok kiddos" our adoptive father began. "Eris you don't have anything but the clothes on your back so today were going shopping. And don't worry about the money kid, being an elite huntsman has its perks."

I nodded at this. I wasn't going to be greedy, but hey I needed to get clothes somewhere. Id just make sure not to overdo it.

"The first thing you need too know when we go." He continued. "is that you should probably just get multiple copies of the same outfit."

My head tilted in confusion at this. "not that I'm complaining but… why exactly?"

Pablo was the one to answer my question, tapping on my shoulder and explaining Qrows request. "your going to be training to be a huntress, right? Out in the field a huntsman or huntress usually always where's the same thing so that they are easily recognized!"

"But what's so important about being recognized? What if I'm fighting other people, wouldn't that just make me a target?" I said, contemplating the boys reasoning.

"Actually that's the reason its useful" Qrow stated. "lets say your in a battle between two groups of people. If your in an easily recognizable outfit your comrades are much less likely to hit you by mistake."

Oh. That's actually a pretty good idea.

" **Speaking of that captain, you have a 'style' option in the inventory.** _ **So you can like, look like your wearing a t-shirt even if your in full armor."**_

 _Oh. That's neat, defiantly going to abuse the shit out of that._

" **or you could make it seem like your wearing nothing at all!"**

 _Aaaand there she is. Should I be worried about the emotionless robot being a pervert?_

" _ **what do you mean 'Robot'."**_

Pablo broke me out of my musings with a slight chuckle. "why do you think I dress like this? If somebody ever hits me with friendly fire I KNOW they did it intentionally."

"anyway. Lets get going shall we?" and with that Qrow walked to the door, seeing as we were all dressed and ready I reluctantly set my coffee down and followed him and Pablo to-

A minivan.

The Elite huntsman, known through this world, drove a minivan with chibi Grimm stickers on the doors.

I took a deep breath, no way in hell was I going to-

"you can laugh. It's pretty fucking funny the first time you see it." Qrow slapped his son upside the head as I let out the muted laughter building up inside my chest.

After that it was a pretty boring day. The kingdom of vale was pretty big, but Qrow knew his way around and brought us to a quaint little shop tucked into the back of some outdoor mall. The shop, as I later learned, sold reinforced clothing meant for huntsman. There were a few things set out for sale but most of it was mad to order. After about twenty minutes trying to convince my new guardian not to spend so much money on me, he won out and I spent about an hour getting my measurements and describing what I wanted.

With a pickup day for next week the three of us spent a few hours wandering civilian stores. I bought some pajamas (a fox onesie with matching slippers) and Qrow bought me some basic school supplies.

Oh ya. That was a thing.

Signal academy apparently started in a few weeks and since Qrows a teacher me and Pablo were not getting out of going. Not that I really mind.

My training had to start somewhere.

It was late into the afternoon when we all decided to get something to eat, and after listing off some local places I knew where I wanted to go immediately.

A local Ramen joint.

It was an anime world, what else would I eat?

It was apparently the right decision on my part because the moment we arrived I noticed something was… wrong.

The restaurant was an outdoor place, you walk up to the window, order, and take your food to a table to eat. All of the tables were currently empty, as it was kind of an awkward time between lunch and dinner.

All except one that is.

 **Quest Updated- Allies**

 **Allie discovered- Naruto**

 **ID: Hoshigaki, Kisame**

Yep. A guy so massive that sitting down he was taller than Qrow, blue skin, and a massive object wrapped in bandages on his back.

I did what anyone would do in my situation.

I jumped up and down squealing like a school girl.

Kisame, disturbed from his meal by my incised squeals, turned to see just what was making all the noise.

I stopped then, ready to introduce myself to my favorite character, taking a deep breath as I prepared to say my name-

"your cute. I'm going to call you mittens."

My entire body stopped functioning for a moment as I processed this. The tailless tailed beast sat before me, a shark like grin plastered on his face.

Did he just fucking call me-

 **Title unlocked**

 **Mittens: when traveling with Kisame while this title is equipped, gain 50% of his XP gains. Kisames kills have a chance to drop loot for you.**

*sharp inhale*.

 _Failsafe._

" **yes?"**

 _Equip that mittens title right now._

" **may I ask why?"**

 _Im going to use him to farm._

" **vegetables?"**

Hahahah.

 _People._

" **should I be concerned captain?"**

 _VERY_

Kisame continued to grin down at me, meanwhile Qrow seemed to be assessing weather he was a threat or not and Pablo…

Was ordering ramen with ought a single care for what was happening.

"I'm Eris actually." I said hoping to whatever god happened to listen that the nickname didn't stick.

"Nice to meet you mittens!" the grin on his face only grew wider as I pouted. "say, you're that kid Ospin told me about right? What do you say, up for some training?"

A prompt appeared before me after he finished.

 **Training with the shark**

 **Objective** **\- survive more than 30 seconds against a water clone**

 **Rewards** **-**

 **500 XP**

 **1 Random skill**

 **Perk- DOGE: attacks are 10% easer to doge when your enemy has a significant power advantage**

 **Bonus objectives** **-**

 **last 1 full minute- 1000 XP**

 **deal 500 damage to the water clone- Access to Dungeon minigames**

oh hell yes.

ALL OF THE THINGS ARE BELONG TO ME!

"ahem" I coughed into my hand, hiding the blush on my cheeks. "I would love to train with you, if you don't mind!"

"Now hold on." Qrow stepped in front of me. "I cant just let you go off with some guy you've never met before kid, its not safe to-"

Kisame cut Qrow off by pulling out what looked like a badge of some sort and waving it in his face. I dident catch quite what was on it, but I did see the extremely surprised look on the pale mans face as he whispered to himself what sounded suspiciously like "double S rank"

Whatever the card was, my guess some sort of huntsman's license, Qrow sighed and gave the shark man his, I mean our, home address and told him to have me home by 7:00.

And then I was alone with kisame.

"Come on kid, I know the perfect place to get started."

His dark chuckle did not make me feel better about this.

After around a five minute walk (me jogging just to keep up because his legs were so damn long) we arrived in a secluded forest clearing just outside the city.

"Alright now mittens." The blue skinned ninjas joyful demeanor vanished, suddenly replaced by and aura of professionalism. "Tell me, am I the first one for you to encounter or have you met the others?"

It took me a second to get over the sudden change in mood, but I was quick to answer. "Nope. I've confirmed the identity of one of the others, as well as one of our opponents, but haven't had much time to do anything else so far." I paused, a thought drifting to the forefront of my mind. "Now that I think about it, how much do you actually know about our current situation? All I was really told was that people from different universes would be helping me, but not if you actually knew what was going on."

For a while after that we both sat down on the cool grass and discussed what we knew. According to Kisame him and the other 4 had arrived in remnant over a year ago. Evidently in the afterlife all universes converged, so Kisame and the others actually had some knowledge of certain shows and stories from the real world, though the shark man himself wasn't much of a tv person. They were all updated on the whole god thing, but none of them had actually encountered each other yet, instead they had been investigating different areas of this world for information, while they had been waiting for my arrival. Well except Alucard. He had apparently spent the entire time on the island of menagerie because he was, quote "going through a furry faze" unquote. After that…. Colorful image, kisame confirmed he had managed to find Salem's "evil lair". He spoke of how the dread and his Generals had taken control, and he was able to confirm that Madara Uchiha was one of our enemy's because his living, energy eating blade, Samehada, recognized the feel of his chakra. Unfortunately, his vantage point had been rather poor and he couldn't get a good look at the others. He also hadent heard any introductions or names in the brief moment he was there, so the info we had was basically what I already knew. They were enhancing the grim to create a demonic army, they had five overpowered villains, six if Salem was working with them. And Dread, who was currently scaring LITERAL gods, had collected these monsters together solely for the goal of eliminating ME.

What did I do to deserve this?

" **In case you have forgotten, the reason you were chosen is because while Dread represents a small portion of every universe, Your soul was quite literally devoid of meaning or will, meaning all you have to do to kill him is touch him!** _ **The reason your powers are gamer styled is so gamers mind can override your complete and total apathy toward life and make you actually put effort into this**_ **"**

Failsafe had taken her drone out for once, that way Kisame was also privy to our conversation. "ok I have two questions." Said shark man inquired. "if all she needs to do." He jabbed his finger in my direction. "is touch him, why dose she need these powers of hers?" he puled his hand back, moving into an overexaggerated shrug. "and two, what exactly will happen when she dose make contact?"

" **An excellent inquiry! Dread has powers from every world in the known multiverse, so being incredibly strong is required to get close enough to touch him!** _ **And when she touches him hes gonna be trapped inside Eris. Her complete and total apathetic first life has basically turned her mindscape into a inescapable prison specifically tailored to trap and hold Dread."**_

"failsafe." I started. "what happens to ME once hes… you know. Trapped?"

" **Once you have Dread successfully imprisoned, the gods will send you to a universe of your choosing, so that you can live out in relative peace until they can successfully update the divine sanctions and safely remove Dread from existence!** _ **Then you can go to the afterlife or whatever"**_

A simple "oh." Was about all I had to say to that. As I sat and contemplated this however, Kisame slowly rose with a trademark shark like grin. "alright then kiddo, if your going to need to get stronger-"

And I only had a moment to prosses the **Mission [Training With The Shark] Begin!** Popping up in my vision as well as failsafe's shell respawning before I was throwing myself out of the way of the massive sentient blade to avoid being torn to shreds. "YOUR TRAINING BEGINS NOW!"

 **Annnnnnnd cut.**

 **So I really need to address a few things here, especially the reason why I took such a long break from updating.**

 **Im sure any rwby fans, or anime fans in general know about the whole vic crisis going on. I wont get into it, and I ask you to please not start some comment war, but the point is Qrow was supposed to be a main character in this fic and with the whole controversy going on I just…**

 **Cant write him.**

 **Im not canceling this fic, but I am going to be completely rehauling one of my major story points so expect another hiatus after this.**

 **Also with the new season I've got plenty of ideas to add in so it'll definitely be worth it.**

 **Im the meantime ill be starting another story to get over the writer's block brought on by this whole fiasco. If you enjoy angst, overpowered morons, and are interested in the way of our lord and savior 'The Log', visit my new story "Tsukimi Uzumaki: Konoha's Mad Sage".**

 **With that out of the way, as always, I hope you enjoyed and tune in next time!**


End file.
